Photo
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Koutarou-Akaba melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengejutkan, dan Koutarou gak ragu-ragu untuk memotret momen itu. Slight HiruMamo


**Photo**

Disclamair : Sebenarnya pengen banget bisa miliki Akaba, tapi sayang dia miliknya Riichiro Inagaki

A/N : Jangan bosen-bosen ya sama fic tentang Koutarou-Akaba, soalnya kalau bukan aku yang buat, siapa lagi? *gak jelas mode: on*

* * *

"Hah! Kau menyuruhku pergi berdua dengan si guitar freak itu? Julie, kau bercanda ya? Itu adalah hal paling gak smart yang pernah kudengar." Protes Koutarou sambil menyisir.

"Aku serius, ada masalah?" Tanya Julie tenang.

"Ya jelas masalah dong!" Kata Koutarou, "Aku gak mau pergi dengannya. Pergi dengannya Cuma akan mengurangi ke smart an ku." Koutarou melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil membuang muka, childish banget lah.

Julie berdecak kesal, "Kamu ini selalu saja banyak protes." Julie lalu memandang sang guitar freak. "Akaba." Panggilnya.

Akaba Hayato, si gutar freak yang sekarang sedang duduk di bawah pohon, menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menoleh, "Ya?"

"Tolong ya, pergi beli perlengkapan klub bersama Koutarou di toko dekat stasiun." Pinta Julie. Entah kenapa, nada biacaranya selalu lebih lembut jika bicara dengan Akaba.

Akaba mengacungkan jempolnya, "Ok." Jawabnya singkat, dan kembali memainkan gitarnya.

Julie tersenyum puas dan balik memandang Koutarou, "Lihat Koutarou, coba kau contoh sedikit saja sifat Akaba. Dia langsung bekerja tanpa banyak bicara, tipe cowok yang kayak gitu lho yang kusuka."

Mendengar omongan Julie barusan membuat Koutarou panas. Sambil menyisir dia berkata lantang. "Baik, aku akan pergi dengannya. Sekarang aku sudah jadi tipe cowok yang kau suka kan?"

"Yah, yah, sekarang berhenti bicara hal-hal yang bodoh!"

* * *

Koutarou berjalan malas dibelakang Akaba, ogah kalau harus berjalan disebelahnya. Dia memperhatikan baik-baik cowok di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Yang sedang diperhatikan tetap berjalan cuek dengan gitar di punggungnya.

_Huh, kalau bukan karena permintaan Julie, mana sudi aku melakukan hal gak smart macam ini. Lihat betapa gak smart nya Akaba itu, bahkan__ dia masih saja membawa gitar! Jangan-jangan dia memang terobsesi dengan gitarnya lagi_. Batin Koutarou seraya mengeluarkan sisir lipatnya, dan dia lalu menyisir, tentu saja.

Koutarou bahkan memiliki list ciri-ciri orang gak smart:

-Rambutnya berwarna merah

-Sering pakai kaca mata

-Bicaranya super sulit dimengerti

-Hobi nyuekin orang

-Kemana-mana bawa gitar

ini sebenarnya ciri-ciri orang gak smart atau ciri-cirinya Akaba? XD

"He Akaba!" Panggil Koutarou dengan nada jutek.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Kau selalu membawa gitar kemana-mana? seperti orang bodoh tau." Tuding Koutarou sambil menunujuk gitar Akaba dengan sisir nya.

"Fuu" Akaba menghela nafas, "Kau juga selalu membawa sisir lipat seperti orang bodoh." Balasnya telak.

Koutarou menutup mulutnya kaget, _what? Membawa sisir dia bilang bodoh? Kurang ajar_. Batin Koutarou sebal.

"Kau yang bodoh. Aku ini smart, SMART!!" Kata Koutarou setengah teriak.

Akaba hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengenakan kaca matanya, terlalu malas buat mengomentari cowok berisik di belakangnya itu.

Koutarou pun sudah gak mood buat ngajak ngobrol Akaba lagi. Dia melihat-lihat toko di sekeliling jalan, hingga kemudian matanya tertuju ke sebuah kafe. Matanya melotot kaget, mulutnya terbuka lebar, sisirnya menggantung di udara. Tampangya jelek banget lah.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God. Akaba, liat itu! LIAT ITU!!!" Teriaknya histeris sambil menarik lengan baju Akaba.

Akaba terdorong mundur, dia menepis tangan Koutarou dari lengannya, "Apaan sih? Kau menganggu ritme berjalanku tau." (A/N: Berjalan aja pakai ritme??? Duh Akaba)

"Liat itu bodoh!" Koutarou menunjuk kafe di depan mereka dengan ekspresi horror.

Akaba melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Koutarou. Di kafe itu tampak 2 orang yang dikenalnya sedang makan disitu, tapi Akaba gak menemukan alasan yang bikin Koutarou jadi histeris begitu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Liat baik-baik dong, Ya Tuhan Akaba, aku tak percaya melihatnya. Pemandangan itu sangat...sangat..." Koutarou mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas.

"Smart." Bantu Akaba.

"BUKAN." Koutarou menjetikkan jari, "Sangat mengejutkan, mendebarkan, menggairahkan, mengagetkan, tak dapat dipercaya, tak dapat diduga, tak dapat disangka..."

"Koutarou." Potong Akaba, Kotarou menoleh. "Hentikan ocehan fals mu, ritme nya membuatku bingung. Bisa langsung beri tau aku apa intinya?"

Koutarou geleng-geleng gak percaya, "Kau idiot atau apa sih? Liat, mereka saling suap-suapan. Suap-suapan Akaba!!! Demi Tuhan."

Akaba memandang Koutarou bingung, "So? Mereka suap-suapan, lalu kenapa?"

"ITU ANEH BODOH!! Hiruma Youichi, dengan Anezaki Mamori, sedang makan berdua di kafe, dan saling suap-suapan. APA KAMU MASIH GAK BERANGGAPAN KALAU ITU ANEH?"

"Nggak menurutku. Lagian, sepertinya tempo hari kau yang memberi tau ku kalau mereka berdua jadian, kenapa malah sekarang kau yang histeris?"

Koutarou menyisir rambutnya dan berusaha tenang, "Aku mendapat kabar itu dari Sena. Pas dengar juga aku gak percaya, dan sekarang aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mereka lagi pacaran. Wajar kalau aku histeris dong."

"Aku gak histeris tuh. Pikirlah baik-baik, mereka berdua kan pacaran, bukan hal aneh kalau makan berdua di kafe begitu. Pikiran akan selalu mengalahkan badan, kalau kau terlalu terbawa gairah seperti itu, maka..."

"Akaba, liat, Hiruma tertawa. Iblis itu tertawa!!! Bayangkan Akaba, bayangkan!!!" Koutarou kembali histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Akaba.

Akaba mengelus dada mencoba untuk sabar, walau penjelasan ilmiah (ngaco) nya dipotong seenaknya oleh Koutarou. "Lalu kenapa kalau dia tertawa? Kayak kau gak pernah denger tawanya saja." Gumam Akaba. Masih jelas di kepalanya suara tawa 'ke ke ke' khas Hiruma.

"Pakai perasaanmu bodoh, itu tawa penuh cinta."

_Kau __yang harusnya pakai otakmu_, batin Akaba. "Apa bedanya?"

"Itu tawa yang Cuma dia perlihatkan untuk Anezaki."

Akaba tetap gak mengerti dengan omongan Koutarou. "Aku gak melihat perbedaannya, kayaknya semua tawanya sama saja."

Koutarou memandang pasangan itu dengan semangat, "Ah sudahlah, orang gak smart sepertimu gak akan mengerti cinta. Pinjam hp mu dong!"

"Untuk?"

"Buat mengabadikan momen langka ini lah. Hp ku low bat." Jelas Koutarou sambil menyisir.

"Lalu mau diapain?"

"Ku taruh di Facebook, dan semua orang bakal melihat the commander from hell itu sedang pacaran. Seluruh jepang, nggak, seluruh dunia pasti akan geger." Kata Koutarou yakin. "Smart banget ya ideku."

"Pikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Berani macam-macam dengan iblis macam Hiruma, nyawa taruhannya." Nasihat Akaba realistis.

Koutarou berdecak, "Ck ck ck Akaba, ketakutan yang kita takutkan 97,5 % sebenarnya tak pernah terjadi. Jadi untuk apa takut. Takut itu kan gak smart."

Akaba swaetdropped mendengar omongan Koutarou. _Tumben nih orang ngomongnya bener_, batin Akaba. "Untuk yang satu ini ritme kita sama." Dia lalu mengeluarkan Hp nya dari kantong celana dan memberinya ke Koutarou.

Koutarou menerimanya sambil tertawa senang. Ketika dia hendak memotret, tangan Akaba mendorongnya kasar sampai jatuh ke sudut kafe. Hm, semacam di block gitu deh (tau kan blocknya Akaba itu kayak gimana). "Aduh." Seru Koutarou kaget. "Kenapa sih?" Tanyanya marah sambil berdiri.

"Kalau sampai ketahuan Hiruma bisa bahaya. Potret mereka di tempat yang gak terlihat dong." Jelas Akaba santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sambil cemberut (Karena habis di block tanpa alasan yang jelas) Koutarou memotret pasangan itu yang sekarang sedang tertawa mersa (?) di dalam kafe. Koutarou tertawa bejat, "Orang-orang di grup pasti bakal seneng ngeliat foto pembuktian ini. Sangat smart." Dia lalu menyisir lagi.

Akaba mengerutkan kening, "Grup apa? Foto pembuktian apa?"

"Grup di Facebook, membahas tentang hubungan antara Hiruma sama Anezaki. Yang bikin grup itu cheerleader nya Devil bats, Suzuna. Selama ini, yang lain pada rada gak yakin sama hubungan Hiruma-Anezaki. Pacaran atau nggak. Coz gak ada yang ngeliat buktinya, yang pernah ngeliat mereka mesra-mesraan Cuma beberapa anak Deimon aja. Nah, kalau aku upload foto mesra mereka sekarang, itu bakal jadi bukti kan." Jelas Koutarou riang masih sibuk memotret ria.

"Mereka kan Cuma lagi makan, apanya yang mesra?" Akaba masih aja gak nyambung.

Dan untuk saat ini, Koutarou lah yang nyuekin Akaba. (A/N: Nyahahaha, emang enak dicuekin)

"Nah, dapet 7 foto. Akan ku upload di grup dan profile ku. Akaba, numpang ol ya?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang punya Hp, Koutarou sudah online.

"Terserah." Jawab Akaba. "Eh, grup itu memangnya anggotanya siapa saja?" Akaba penasaran juga rupanya.

"Banyak dong. Seluruh tim Devil bats, beberapa murid SMU Deimon, aku, Sakuraba, Takami, Habashira, Kakei, Mizumachi, Riku, Kid, Ikyuu, Karin, bahkan Yamato dan Agon juga ikut gabung." Jelas Koutarou sambil menyisir. (A/N : Tau gak kenapa Shin gak masuk? Coz, dia kan buta teknologi). "Dan masih banyak lagi, semua orang penasaran sama hubungan mereka soalnya."

Akaba sweatdropped lagi. Gak nyangka kalau semua lawan-lawannya gabung di grup begituan (?). "Kau kenal mereka semua?"

"Tentu saja, di Facebook kita bisa mengenal seluruh manusia. kemarin aku malah bales-balesan wall dengan Clifford. Itu yang namanya smart, makanya facebookmu diurusin dong!" Kata Koutarou dengan nada sok tau.

Akaba diam, mencoba mengingat kapan last login nya di facebook, mungkin sekitar 5-6 bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan koutarou selalu login tiap hari.

"Okay, udah selesai, semua orang bisa melihatnya sekarang. Thanks untuk Hp nya Akaba." Koutarou mengembalikkan Hp Akaba.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi. Julie bisa marah kalau kita gak segera membeli perlengkapan klub." Kata Akaba sambil memasukkan Hp nya ke kantong.

"Tunggu dulu deh, aku masih pengen ngeliatin mereka. Kali aja bentar lagi mereka bakal ciuman (A/N : KYAA, mau dong ngeliat HiruMamo ciuman)." Tolak Koutarou.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Kau mau kuseret untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini?" Tawar Akaba yang sudah menyiapkan tangannya.

"Jangan dong. Gak smart banget sih. Baik, ayo pergi." Koutarou dengan terpaksa meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan sekarang, Koutarou berjalan di sebelah Akaba.

* * *

Di dalam kafe.

"Ke ke ke ke." Hiruma tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun?" Tanya Mamori heran.

"Buka facebook mu manajer sialan, kau akan tau alasannya." Perintah Hiruma.

Walau heran, Mamori tetap saja menuruti perintah Pacarnya itu (A/N: Cieee, pacar nih). Dia browsing dengan menggunakan Hp nya. Dan setelah login Facebook, Mamori kaget setengah mati melihat foto nya dan Hiruma ada di situ.

"Hi..Hiruma-kun, kenapa foto kita bisa ada di facebook? Dan ini kan foto kita sekarang, kau tau siapa yang memotretnya?" Tanya Mamori shock.

"Kicker dari Bando yang memotretnya barusan." Jawab Hiruma santai.

"Kalau kau tau, kenapa gak menghentikannya? Aku kan malu." Kata Mamori masih sibuk mengecek facebooknya. Di profile Koutarou, sudah banyak yang ngasih comment foto itu. Seperti Mizumachi, Sakuraba, Monta, Hah-hah brother, dan bahkan Sena. Di profile Mamori pun, Suzuna sudah ngasih Wall.

'_You-nii dan Mamo-nee, kalian mesra sekali. Pantes pulang lebih cepet, mau nge date ternyata. Sukses ya dengan You-nii XD'_

Mamori blushing melihat wall itu.

"Aku malas menghentikannya. Lagipula kenapa kau malu?"

"Memangnya kau nggak? Disini kita diomongin abis-abisan lho." Mamori menunjukkan Hp nya ke Hiruma.

"Foto itu sih masih terlalu biasa. Coba kejadian semalam ada yang memotret, itu baru luar biasa."

"Gyaa, jangan sebut kejadian semalam." Teriak Mamori kembali blushing.

"Ke ke ke ke." Hiruma makin keras tertawa. Tawa inilah yang disebut Koutarou tawa penuh cinta.

* * *

FIN

A/N:

Facebook kupilih soalnya lagi booming banget kan sekarang, semua temenku aja pada ol 24 jam nonstop. Aku punya akun di fb tapi males ngurusinnya, jujur aku gak gitu suka sama situs jejaring sosial macam itu, lebih enak multiply. Disini HiruMamo Cuma kubikin slight, abis bingung kalau bikin tentang mereka, enakan bikin Koutarou-Akaba. Lain kali deh kubikin full HiruMamo. Oh iya, posisinya Akaba tuh apa sih? Running back ya? atau defense? dia kan lead blocker, tapi ada yang bilang kalau dia itu jenius tight end. Bingung.


End file.
